


Love, Confessions, and Sharing Clothes

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x12 Coda, Crying, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional, First Kiss, Fluffy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: 12x12 coda. What starts as sharing clothes turns into confessions and questions about love. Fluffy.





	

Dean stood in the doorway of Cas's room, still kind of worried about him even though he'd clearly healed from the lance. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, still not moving. He was, though, looking him over, checking to make sure he looked okay. He did, except for the bloody shirt. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Cas was sitting on the bed, and he patted the spot next to him. "Is there a problem?" he asked as Dean joined him. "Because I can assure you, I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah, well, you did almost die, so I have a right to worry." He looked at the dried blood on the angel's shirt. Some of it was on his tie, too, and his jacket. He may have seemed fine, but Dean still could see the way he had been, when he had been dying slowly and was ready to give up. "You have anything else to wear, Cas? I mean, that uh," he said, trailing off. "You still look stabbed."

"No." Cas frowned. "I've always worn this. Of course, when I was human, I wore a work uniform, but I don't have it anymore."

"Know what? Come with me, I think I have something for you. I bet some of my stuff will fit you." He got up, gesturing for the angel to follow. Cas did go after him, but he really didn't get why he had to change.

Dean took things out of his closet, holding them up to Cas like he were testing to see if they would fit. "Why don't you simply have me try them on? That would be much easier."

"I dunno, but I remember Mom doing this when I was little, you know? She always did it, so, yeah, I guess I am." Dean shrugged. "Weird, huh? It's like I was years old, not even double digits, and I remember her doing that out of all things. I mean, I can think of other things too, but this was one of them."

"It's not exactly strange, Dean, considering how much people remember from their childhoods." Cas was looking at him almost sympathetically now. "And Mary isn't dead anymore."

"I never said anything about her being dead." Dean finally tossed a dark blue button up shirt and faded band T-shirt onto his bed, along with a pair of jeans. "Here, try this."

"Alright." Cas just stared at Dean, finally asking, "Can you leave, Dean?" when he didn't get the hint. Dean nodded, looking a little red, and left the room, even closing the door. When Cas opened it up again, it was almost like he were a completely different person. The dark blue of the shirt brought out the blue in his eyes, and the band shirt looked better on him than it did on Dean. 

"Yeah, Cas, you look awesome." Dean wasn't even completely focused on his words, instead he were looking at Cas. "Where'd you put the other stuff?"

"I left them on the floor." Cas paused. "And Dean? I know you didn't say anything about Mary's death. However, it was clear to see that you were thinking about it."

"Thanks, Dr. Phil. Look, I just got her back, okay? So yeah, maybe I think about losing her again. I mean, she's a hunter, it's not exactly easy." Dean walked into his room. He sat on the bed, and Cas followed, joining him. "Besides, she ain't exactly worried about her own safety, you know? Always willing to sacrifice herself and all that."

Cas rested a hand on his shoulder. "Mary can take care of herself. She was raised the same way as you and Sam were. She will be fine."

"Good to see that someone thinks so." Dean sighed. "Seriously, though, I worry, you know? Everyone I give a crap about is always in danger of dying. I almost lost Sammy to demon blood, Dad gave his own frigging life saving me, you almost died recently, and even before that, you risked yourself for us, and Mom died because she tried to protect us. Nobody wins. Especially not me."

"And yet look at us, Dean. We're closer than ever because of it. It can benefit us at times. It has." Cas was now rubbing Dean's back, and even though Dean would normally consider it a chick flick moment, he found it comforting. "We will be fine."

"Can I just say something, Cas? I dunno, it feels like I have to." The words surprised even Dean himself. But Cas was nodding, gaze set on him, and Dean couldn't stop now. "When you were dying, I was the first one to run to you, and in that moment, I would have done anything to keep you breathing. Hell, I may have made another demon deal if you had gotten any worse. And then, when you were talking about how your time with us was the best part of your life, and how we changed you, I could barely keep myself from crying. 

"Then," Dean said with a pause, "you said you loved us, and, I don't know, I suddenly had to save you. I wish it had been me, not Crowley, especially since he'd probably let you die rather than save you. I'd already lost so many people close to me, and to add you to the list, it would have killed me. I mean, goddamnit, you saved us more times to count, and purposely fell from heaven for me, you know?"

"It was worth every moment, Dean. I would have done it all over again." When Cas noticed Dean starting to cry, he tentatively wiped the tears away. "Is this okay?" Dean said nothing, just nodded.

"Uh, Cas?" Dean paused before asking, "What did you mean when you said you loved us, anyway?"

"I love you all in different ways. Mary is like a mother to me, considering I never had one. My father was very distant, which I'm sure you can understand. Sam is like a brother to me, even more than the other angels I fought with in wars. And you...." Cas trailed off. "It's very different, more complex. Much more confusing."

"Well, uh, how do you feel? I may be a high school dropout, but I'm no idiot. I can understand emotions, okay?" Dean slightly chuckled, shaking a little. 

"Well, my heart speeds up quite a bit. I want to be closer to you, and I generally get happier, which only happens near you. How do you describe that?" Cas was now wrapping his arm around Dean, rubbing up and down his arm. 

"Love, Cas. I mean, yeah, you already said you loved us, but what you're talking about is just love, you know?"

"I understand. Can I ask you a question? I believe I have to know." When Dean nodded, Cas asked, "When you said I was handsome back at the diner, what did you mean?"

"Just look at yourself, goddamnit. Your eyes are this, I don't know, bright darkish-blue, and your hair is always messed up in this awesome way that makes you look ridiculously good looking. And then your lips are so frigging soft looking, I mean, seriously." Dean chuckled. 

Cas paused. "I believe I love you, Dean. In the way you said I do."

"Wow." Dean sat up straight. "I just... wow."

Dean put his hand on top of Cas's, loosely holding it. Cas looked down at it, then his eyes met Dean's. He used his free hand to place it on Dean's cheek, gently touching his lips. He slowly leaned in, noticing the way the hunter's breath caught when he did it. He managed to hide his smile as they got closer and closer, Dean's hand lightly gripping the blue shirt Cas was borrowing.

Dean licked his lips just before smiling as their lips met for the first time.


End file.
